


La mort d'un…

by Vivian (Bigou)



Category: Christian Bible, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Blasphemous, Blasphemy, Daydreaming, Demonic Possession, Demons, Français | French, Gen, Japanese Character(s), Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary-AFAB!Antichrist, Possession, Rebirth, Reincarnation, Resurrection, Succubus, Suicide, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, TransGirl!Judas, reincarnated
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 12:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5047750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bigou/pseuds/Vivian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Une mère en deuil fantasme à propos des fantasmes de son défunt fils.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La mort d'un…

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Françoise B.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Fran%C3%A7oise+B.).



> [](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/3.0/fr/)  
> [_La mort d'un…_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5047750) de [Bigou](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Bigou/pseuds/Bigou) est mis à disposition selon les termes de la licence [Creative Commons Attribution - Pas d’Utilisation Commerciale - Partage dans les Mêmes Conditions 3.0 France](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/3.0/fr/).

Si elle était dans l’une des histoires écrite par son fils aîné, il y aurait une fille qui viendrait s’asseoir à côté d’elle. Une asiatique, probablement japonaise même si elle est incapable de faire la différence avec quelqu’un venant d’un coin d’Asie plutôt que d’un autre.

Cette japonaise serait une fille plutôt mignonne, bien que notre personnage principale ait toujours préféré les hommes. Ce serait une fille à-peu-près de l’age de son fils, plutôt menue avec une petite poitrine et les cheveux coupés _à la garçonne_ , le genre qui réussit le parie pourtant impossible d’être un garçon-manqué sans pour autant en être moins féminine, tout à fait le genre de son fils. (Où plutôt, _l’un_ de ses genres. “La beauté à mille et un visages”, pour le citer.)

Dans un geste de soutien et réconfort, l’inconnue prendrait sa main dans les siennes, avant de la regarder dans les yeux. Il paraît que les yeux bleus n’existent pas chez les asiatiques. Pourtant, ce serait la couleur des yeux bridés emplie de larmes qui la regarderaient, la mère éplorée ne réalisant nullement l’impossibilité de leur coloration.

Après s’être présenté sous le nom de Touma Suzuki et précisé qu’elle n’a aucun lien avec les motos, elle déclarerait « Je serais incapable de dire pourquoi, mais j’ai toujours aimé les histoires qu’il écrivait, aussi bizarre soient-elles », d’une voix tremblante la mystérieuse fille, son accent à peine perceptible.

C’est une étrange façon de présenter ses condoléances, ou même de lancer une conversation, mais après-tout, pourquoi pas ? Son fils lui-même aurait parfaitement pu agir de la sorte sans que personne n’en soit surprit.

Après quoi elle commencerait à raconter une histoire qu’il aurait il aurait écrit, soi-disant. Pourtant, cette histoire n’était ni parmi celles qu’il a posté sur internet, ni celles qu’il préférait ne garder que sur son disque-dur, quel qu’en soit la raison. Donc s’il l’a réellement écrite, pourquoi ne la connaît-elle pas ? Et comment cette fille en a appris l’existence ?

* * *

 

> L’histoire que cette fille imaginaire raconterait commence avec Judas. (Oui, le même Judas que celui décrit comme étant l’un des pires traîtres par la bible.)
> 
> Dans cette histoire, l’infâme apôtre est secrètement transsexuel, femme prisonnière d’un corps masculin, Jésus étant l’une des rares personnes dans la confidence.
> 
> Mais cette miss Judas a un autre secret, un qu’elle n’aurait jamais révélé à qui que ce soit, pour rien au monde : **Elle était aussi l’antéchrist** , la propre fille de Satan, en mission d’infiltration pour son diable de père.
> 
> Ce que ni son père ni elle n’avaient prévu, c’est qu’elle tomberait amoureuse de sa divine contrepartie. Mais elle préféra taire ses sentiments, de peur que l’aveu de ses sentiments ne détourne Jésus de sa mission.
> 
> Hélas, le diable découvrit rapidement les sentiments de sa fille et sa trahison. Et comme un malheur ne vient jamais seul, et que Satan n’est pas surnommé “le malin” sans raison, il eut tôt fait de créer un plan qui forcerait le Christ à l’aider dans ses projets sans qu’il ne s’en rende compte.
> 
> Voulant stopper son père, mais ne pouvant pas révéler son plan sans dévoiler sa véritable identité, sous-peine de se discréditer et ainsi causer la victoire du diable, il ne restait qu’une seule solution : Jésus devait mourir.
> 
> Incapable de le tuer elle-même, elle se résolut à dénoncer Jésus, causant sa crucifixion.
> 
> Certains disent que le maître des enfers retrouva sa fille quasi-instantanément après le sacrifice du Christ, d’autre affirment qu’elle réussît à lui échapper pendant quelques années. La seule chose de sûre, c’est qu’un Satan fou de rage extirpa sa traîtresse de fille de son corps de la façon la plus volante qu’il soit.
> 
> Il fut chanceux qu’il n’y ait aucun témoin pour le voir extraire une diablesse du corps lacéré connu sous le nom de Judas.
> 
> Là, pendant plus de temps qu’elle ne put en compter, notre Antéchrist subit les pires tortures, tant physiques que mentales, bien souvent infligé par son propre père lui répétant Ô combien elle l’avait déçue, insistant que seul les démons accomplissant un haut-fait se voyaient accordé un nom, chose dont elle serait privée à jamais par son honteuse sentimentalité.
> 
> Heureusement, (où plutôt Aureusement, comme son fils avait tendance à dire) un jour _la gentille petite diablesse_ parvint à s’échapper.
> 
> Elle n’avait pas vraiment prévu de finir sur terre, mais maintenant qu’elle y était c’était pour elle l’occasion de démarrer une nouvelle vie. Son seul problème étant de trouver comment éviter toute détection… Jusque à ce qu’elle entende un couple discuter, la femme disant à son homme qu’il y avait de grande chance qu’elle soit stérile et doivent adopter s’ils veulent des enfants.
> 
> Pendant que l’homme répond qu’il n’a aucun problème avec l’adoption, notre démone fugitive utilise ses pouvoirs pour vérifier les dire de la femme, qui était effectivement stérile. Mais cela n’empêcha pas l’Antéchrist de suivre ce couple, dissimulé dans leur ombre.
> 
> Elle les suivit ainsi jusque à ce qu’ils essaient de procréer, et utilise ses pouvoirs démoniaques pour renaître en tant enfant biologique du couple. Elle savaient parfaitement sait qu’elle avait 50 % de chance de renaître un garçon, mais elle s’en moquait, puisque elle était certaine à 100 % de tout oublier de sa précédente vie.
> 
> Ce qu’elle ne pouvait pas prévoir, c’est que cette renaissance guérirait sa nouvelle mère de sa stérilité et que, 5 ans plus-tard, sa réincarnation aurait un petit frère.
> 
> Hélas, si elle s’était réincarné en un jeune garçon qui n’avait pas hérité du moindre souvenir de l’Antéchrist, certains éventements firent écho à sa culpabilité d’avoir trahis Jésus, un sentiment dont cet enfant ne pouvait aucunement connaître l’origine, si bien que très jeune il pensa déjà à se suicider…  
>  Et fini par mettre fin à ses jours une fois adulte, condamnant son âme à la damnation éternelle.
> 
> Bien entendu les choses ne s’arrêtent pas la, car les histoires de son fils ne se terminent jamais si tristement.
> 
> Satan, incapable de reconnaître l’âme de sa fille après sa réincarnation, décida de l’offrir en pâture à son bras-droit du moment, une jeune femme qui se soumit à un rituel démoniaque sachant parfaitement qu’il la changerait en succube, et c’était depuis montré un atout précieux dans les plans de l’infernal empereur des mensonges.
> 
> D’accord, la fille en question ne pensait pas devenir succube mais Yuki-Onna, son équivalent des mythes japonais, une démone vivant dans des zones perpétuellement enneigé, habituellement dans une maison isolée proche du sommet d’une montagne, ayant des pouvoirs de glaces et dévorant les hommes qui auraient la mauvaise idée de chercher refuge chez elle.
> 
> Si les enfers ont des secteurs ressemblant à d’immenses étendues de roches volcaniques encore brûlantes encerclé de rivières de lave en fusion, tout comme dans notre imaginaire collectif, dans cet univers imaginaire d’autres parties sont d’immenses déserts de glaces dont les températures peuvent atteindre -40°… **En _dessous_ du zéro absolut !**
> 
> Ce qui permet, grâce à un sens de l’humour des plus malsains, de donner à notre humaine-devenue-succube la capacité de créer et contrôler la glace.
> 
> Non, pas la glace, le fils de notre mère éploré ne donnerait jamais de pouvoir ne fonctionnant que sur l’une des formes de quelque-chose. Notre jeune succube aurait donc des pouvoirs sur l’eau, et ce quelle que soit sa forme. Mais effectivement, elle utiliserait principalement son pouvoir pour créer et manipuler la glace.
> 
> Ce qui, combiné avec son tempérament plus froid encore que certaine partie des enfers, explique que les autres démons l’appellent _Crystal_.
> 
> Quand Crystal ingurgita l’âme qui fut l’Antéchrist et tenta de la digérer, cette derrière réagit par réflexe, comme mue par un instinct de survie pourtant supposé venir du corps plutôt que de l’esprit, lui faisant absorber l’âme de Crystal et prendre le contrôle de son corps.
> 
> La nouvelle _Cristal_ , en tant que démone, renoua avec tous les souvenirs de ces précédentes vies, que ce soit en tant qu’Antéchrist, possession de Judas _incluse_ , ou de ce jeune homme qui c’est récemment suicidé. Incapable de continuer les méfaits de l’ancienne Crystal, et dégoutté par leur souvenir, elle s’enfuit sans demander son reste.
> 
> Désireuse de dire un dernier adieu à sa précédente vie, elle décida de se rendre à son incinération, croisant sur sa route des démons qui, parce qu’ils sont différents des autres représentants de leurs races respectives, étaient maltraités par leurs semblables et les a convaincues de s’unir à elle dans une lute insensé contre le mal, quelle que soit sa forme. Une quette insensé de paix et de justice, particulièrement venant de démons, et ce sans rien espérer en retour, _pas même le droit d’entrer au paradis_. ( **Surtout pas** le droit d’entrer au paradis, en fait.)
> 
> Durant ce dernier jour passé sur terre, le premier qu’elle y a passé en tant que Cristal, elle ne put s’empêcher de parler à la femme qui fut sa mère dans sa précédente vie, se présentant sous le nom d’origine de son corps actuel, quand il était encore humain.

* * *

Bien entendu, ce serait à ce moment-là, juste après que la mystérieuse Touma Suzuki vienne de terminer son histoire, que deux anges débarqueraient en exigeant qu’elle leur remettent l’âme de son fils, utilisant le nom _Cristal_ pour s’adresser à la jeune asiatique.

« Vous n’avez pas écouté _un traître mot_ de mon histoire, **n’est-ce pas ?**  »

Devant son apparent refus de coopérer, les anges essayeraient de lui prendre l’âme en question de force. Mais étant sa propre âme, et puisque il est impossible de prendre de force celle d’un individu encore vivant, qui ou quoi qu’il soit, cette action se retournerait contre les serviteurs divins qui finiraient au sol, gravement blessé.

« Oh non ! Par pitié, faite que ces anges soient encore en vie ! » S’écrieraient alors Touma qui, tout en abandonnant son déguisement humain, s’agenouillerait à proximité des deux anges, ses mains placées légèrement au-dessus des deux anges inconscients.

La véritable apparence ne serait pas très différente de son déguisement. À par d’immenses ailes similaire à celles des chauves-souries, mais pliées en bien plus d’endroits pour pouvoir tenir dans son dos, héritage de sa vie en tant qu’Antéchrist, et une très longue que préhensile se terminant par une sorte de lame incurvé extrêmement tranchante, il n’y aurait qu’un seul autre changement : Des yeux aux pupilles en fente, comme pour un chat, mais avec un iris qui serait toujours du même bleu, aussi pur qu’un ciel sans nuage.

Mais pour l’instant, ses yeux clos rendraient ce dernier point invisible, la succube tentant d’utiliser les capacités curatives de ses pouvoirs pour sauver ses deux agresseurs angéliques, et y parvenant suffisamment bien pour qu’ils reprennent connaissance.

L’étonnamment bienveillante succube ferait quelques pas en direction de la sortie avant d’appeler «  **SCOTTY !!!**  » à plein poumons.

Elle serait alors rejointe par un troll, une créature habituellement aussi immense que poilue, et aussi réputé pour son argumentation bancale que son amour des farces de mauvais goûts. Mais celui-ci, comme pour troller son monde, ne serait qu’une petite boule énergique de fourrure noir, avec de petites jambes et de petits bras se terminant par de petites mains. (Les pieds de la chose serait similaire à ceux d’un singe.)

Étrangement ses impressionnantes cornes, compte tenu de la taille de la bête, ou son effroyable visage, ne feraient que la rendre encore plus craquante, aussi flippant que cela soit. Un point que l’iris rose de ses yeux autrement semblables à ceux d’un chat (ou de Cristal) ne ferait qu’amplifier.

Tout comme son compagnon, l’adorable troll aurait lui aussi une longue queue préhensile, se terminant par une lame identique à celle de la succube, quoique un poil moins grande.

D’un bon, Scotty s’assiérait sur l’épaule de Cristal. Cette dernière regarderait alors les deux anges pardessus son autre épaule déclarerait « Dites à Jésus que Judas ne s’est jamais remis de l’avoir sacrifié, même si c’était la seule solution pour empêcher Satan de le manipuler. »

Elle ferait quelque pas de plus en direction de la sortie, avant de se retourner vers la mère en deuil, comme si elle venait de se rappeler quelque-chose d’important à la dernière minute, de fin ruisseaux de larmes le long des joues. « Je sais qu’il vous l’a déjà écrit dans sa lettre d’adieu, mais… Vous n’avez aucune raison de vous en vouloir. Il est seul responsable de son suicide, seul à avoir oublié de vivre pour lui, à se soucier de son propre bonheur avant celui des autres. »

« Même si cela ne l’a hélas pas empêché de mettre fin à ses jours, sachez qu’il n’a jamais pu imaginer avoir meilleure mère, que vous êtes l’une des raisons pour la quelle il ne s’est pas suicidé plus tôt. Et pour ça, je vous dis _arigatō, Okā-san_. »

La succube se serait alors tourné vers Scotty, le regard plein de tendresse, « Il est grand temps que l’on rentre à la maison, petit troll ! »

La boule de poils en question répond « Tout de suite, Cris » avant qu’ils ne disparaissent, une rafale de vent les balayant jusque en enfer.

Mais hélas, notre mère effondré n’est pas dans l’une des histoires de son fils. Dans la vie réelle on ne peut pas recommencer de nouvelle partie, pas plus qu’il ni a de ‘check points’ depuis les quels reprendre après un ‘Game Over’. Quand la partie est finie, c’est définitif.

Il savait tout ça, bien sur. Mais le réalisait-il vraiment ?

Ce qu’elle ne parvient pas à comprendre, c’est pourquoi son fils ne lui a jamais parlé de son mal-être. …Ça, et comment cet idiot as bien pue en venir à la conclusion qu’il aurait causée moins de peine s’il s’était suicidé _plus tôt_ , **plus jeune**.

Toutes ces réflexions ne lui ont pris que peu de temps, mais suffisamment pour que son défunt fils soit enfin incinéré, comme il le souhaitait, apparemment.

Quand enfin ses cendres sont répandues, elle ne peut s’empêcher d’imaginer que le ciel radieux est l’œuvre de Cristal, la succube qu’elle a imaginé plus tôt, et que c’est Scotty le petit troll qui souffle sur les restes de son fils, plutôt que le mistral.

Étais-ce pour cela qu’il allait toujours faire les courses en courant ? S’imaginait-il être Spider-man, poursuivant le bouffon-vert dans l’espoir de sauver Gwen Stacy avant qu’elle ne soit jetée du haut d’un pont ?

Maintenant elle ne pourra plus jamais le lui demander, tout comme elle ne pourra plus jamais discuter avec lui ou le serrer dans ses bras…

* * *

À sa grande surprise, cette nuit les rêves de notre mère endeuillé furent visités par une Cristal pleurant à chaude larmes, ayant assisté impuissante au massacre des démons parias avec les quels elle vivait. « Ils étaient comme mes enfants, tu sais… Des enfants qu’ils ont torturés sous mes yeux, me fonçant à regarder. »

Dans ce rêve, notre mère était devenu une vieille grand-mère alors que Cris, elle, ne semblait pas avoir vieillit d’une seule seconde. (Pas _physiquement_ , en tout cas.)

« Je… Je n’aurais pas dû venir ici. Je ne suis pas _**lui**_ après tout. J’ai beau avoir son âme et ses souvenirs, ça ne fait pas de moi votre fils. »

« Non, tu es toi », lui répondit-elle. « C’est une chose que j’ai compris le jour même où je t’ai rencontré, il y a toute ses années. Mais je t’ai immédiatement considéré comme ma propre fille, ne cessant d’espérer te revoir un jour, même si j’aurais préféré que ce soit dans de meilleurs circonstances. »

À ses mots, la démone se jeta dans ses bras, criant le même _arigatō, Okā-san_ que le jour ou leur vie se sont croisé pour la première fois.

Le lendemain, quand elle s’est réveillé, la mère ne savait pas trop si elle devait considérer ça comme un rêve ou un cauchemar…


End file.
